Obligatory Beach Episode
by jellysunfish
Summary: In which Team Happy plays beach volleyball to protect Ye Xiu's virtue.


It was summer vacation, and all of Team Happy was at the beach. Why, you might ask, would gamers who would preferably spend all their time gaming indoors, be outdoors, in the sun? Well, the answer is simple. Ye Qiu.

It was Ye Qiu who had bought train tickets and hotel rooms and even reserved the entire beach. When most of Team Happy, Ye Xiu included, stated that they would #rather not go outside, Ye Qiu threatened to kidnap his brother and take him to a remote island with no internet access or phone signal. When faced with losing their captain/no Glory for Ye Xiu, Ye Xiu and company gladly chose to accompany Ye Qiu to the beach. At least the hotel had wi-fi.

It wasn't actually that bad though. Ye Qiu had rented out a large tent with a fan. Ye Xiu, Ye Qiu, and Wei Chen were currently relaxing under the shade while the youngsters frolicked around in the sand.

Ye Qiu, being the more outdoorsy type was quite tanner than Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu supposed that if he actually bothered to go outside, he might look like that too. But he was content lounging in the tent out of the direct sunlight.

Ye Qiu handed his brother a fruit cocktail. Ye Xiu sipped at the drink. It was cool and icy and sweet, just how he liked it.

Wei Chen also had a drink in his hand. He poked his head out of the tent to see what the kids were doing.

"Hoho! It seems like those youngsters found some people to play beach volleyball with. Ah summertime really is the season for youth."

Ye Qiu almost spat out his own drink. "What? This beach should be empty! How did they get past the guards?"

Ye Xiu and Wei Chen sweatdropped. Uhh, weren't guards for a simple beach trip rather excessive?

Wei Chen offered to go check it out so that Ye Qiu could cool his head. He popped back into the tent a short while later, poured himself another drink, and started packing up his chair to go sit outside.

"So it turns out, that those other people are all our pro player friends," He laughed heartily. "I'm going to go watch. It seems that they've gambled away Ye Xiu's virginity."

"What."

"WHAT?!"

The three of them traversed across the sand to the expanse where everyone was playing beach volleyball. Steamed Bun had spotted them coming and shouted out with big waving arms, "BOSS! OLD WEI! YE QIU! HIIIII!"

Fang Rui smacked Steamed Bun across the back. "Pay attention to the game, Baozi. Otherwise, Ye Xiu really will be f*cked."

"Oh, right!"

On the other side of the net from Team Happy was a mixture of pros from other teams. The six on the court were Han Wenqing, Huang Shaotian, Yu Wenzhou, Wang Jiexi, Zhou Zekai, and Zhang Jiale.

Ye Qiu angrily marched up to them. "How did you get past security?! They were under strict orders not to let anyone in without my express agreement!"

"Haha, your security is no match for Han Wenqing!" boasted Huang Shaotian. "The old wallet-face can get you in anywhere!"

Han Wenqing glared at Huang Shaotian.

Shaotian leaned away shakily, "S-see what I mean?"

"How did you even find us here?" Ye Xiu asked curiously.

Wang Jiexi answers. "Last week, I gave you a potted cactus with a tracker on it."

Ye Qiu narrows his eyes. "And for what reason did you want to track _my_ brother?" he asked with a not so subtle emphasis on the _my_.

"Oh, you know. Reasons." He waved dismissively.

"But I gave it to Steamed Bun," Ye Xiu said scratching his head. Wang Jiexi looked a little disappointed at that.

Ye Qiu whipped his head to Steamed Bun, who was laughing and asking Gao Yingjie on the sidelines about his horoscope. "You brought it WITH you?"

Steamed Bun scratched his head. "It's a plant. I need to water it!"

"IT'S A CACTUS! It doesn't need to be watered!"

"Calm down, brother Ye Qiu." Yu Wenzhou tried to calm the older man with a voice that soothed like the waves.

Ye Qiu, not soothed at all, turned his anger to Yu Wenzhou. "Don't you call me 'brother' you with untoward intentions toward my Xiu-ge."

"Wang Jiexi's just joking. (I hope)." said Yu Wenzhou. "We actually followed Su Mucheng's geotags on Instagram."

Su Mucheng let out a laugh. She stuck out her tongue playfully. "Whoopsie, my bad."

Ye Qiu couldn't be mad at his brother's adopted little sister (even though he did still slightly resent her for taking his place as Ye Xiu's cute younger sibling), but he could still be angry at the other people who decided to crash their beach day.

"Okay, you found us. Now leave!"

"Aww, why can't they stay. The more friends the merrier right?" Ye Xiu laughed.

Ye Qiu turned to his brother. How could he be so dense? He led Ye Xiu away from the crowd and hisses in his ear. "Do you realize that they're all looking at you like they want to be more than friends? They're fighting over your virginity!"

That last part came out louder than intended. Qiao Yifan came up to the pair of twins.

"Don't worry senior, we'll protect your virtue."

"We'll be your knights in shining armor," Tang Rou stood resolutely.

"Yeah, Boss! We'll protect your virginity forever!" yelled out Steamed Bun.

Ye Xiu didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He didn't want to be a virgin forever!

Wei Chen laughed heartily. "Why don't you let them finish their game? At this point, the 'Let's-take-Ye-Xiu's-Virginity' Team would win by default!"

"...Fine." Ye Qiu turned to Team Happy. "You guys better win, or else."

So they continued the game of beach volleyball. After watching the 'Let's-take-Ye-Xiu's-Virginity' Team win several rallies, Ye Qiu had the sneaking suspicion that Su Mucheng was making several mistakes on purpose to help the other team score points. Under the pretense of making sure she was okay, he subbed in Mo Fan for her.

After that, Team Happy aka the 'Protect-Captain-Ye's-Virtue' Team was able to steadily make a comeback. As he was watching the game, Ye Xiu suddenly had a thought.

"You know, there's only one of me, and several of you. So if you guys win, how could it be that all of you are going to take my virginity?"

"..."

"We should do it based on points scored!" yelled Huang Shaotian, who had naturally scored the most points due to his synergy with the setter, Yu Wenzhou.

"That's unfair to the setters," replied Yu Wenzhou. "In that case, the setter should count all the points anyone has scored since without the setter, none of you could have scored."

"You wouldn't have gotten to set it without me saving the ball," claimed Wang Jiexi.

"Team captain should get it," said the team captain, Han Wenqing.

"It has to be me! I want to be Ye Xiu's first! I won't settle for second!" yelled out Zhang Jiale.

"...Me." Zhou Zekai didn't even bother to give a reason.

"What about all the bench players?! We didn't even get named by the author!" cried the players on the bench. "We want Ye Xiu's virgin experience too!"

The tension on the team rocketed sky high. So much, that they failed to save Mo Fan's serve on the match deciding point.

The visiting pro players were all disappointed, but at least none of them could get a lead on the others in taking Ye Xiu's virginity.

Team Happy celebrated by jumping on top of Ye Xiu. He toppled over under the weight of the cuddle party.

Ye Qiu was also happy. He suddenly pointed at Mo Fan. "You, you get a bonus. Anything you want. On me." He then turned to the rest of Team Happy. "I'd like you all to join the Ye Xiu protection squad."

"Brother!"

"Should anything like this happen again, we'll all stand together to protect my brother's virtue. Are you with me?"

"YES SIR!"

"Brother!" Ye Xiu cried out, and Wei Chen patted his back comfortingly.

Brother, please stop! I don't want to be a virgin forever!

And so, having protected their captain, Team Happy's beach day ended on a high note, and Ye Xiu went to console himself by playing Glory on the hotel's computers.

END.

/Notes: heyhey beach day! I had a fun time going to the beach this weekend so I wanted to make a fun fanservice/crackfic. Enjoy your summer vacations!/


End file.
